


[EN] Beyond the Legend

by Ness_Eldee



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_Eldee/pseuds/Ness_Eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayuri and Haine are two sisters who lived in a quiet village. Their families cohabiting perfectly with the yokais until the day when everything changed. The village didn't escape the madness, and the lives of the two girls changed forever. Now orphaned, Sayuri and Haine made the decision to start a journey to discover the real reason for such a war waged between humans and youkai. Along the way, they get to know Sanzo's group and travel with them. The path to the Tenjiku will be long, and Sayuri and Haine have to go through much worse hardships than the loss of their parents. During the journey, the two young sisters discover that the fate of humans and yokais depend only on them.</p><p>Credits:<br/>B.T.L is a fanfiction created in 2011 by Angel and Nesseldë from the Saiyuki manga by Kazuya Minekura. The manga is, at base, derived from a Chinese novel "Xiyouji" translated here as "Journey to the West" or "The Legend of the Monkey King." Beyond the Legend means "Beyond the Legend", and treats therefore, a part of the history that humans do not know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Where's Komyo Sanzo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayuri & Haine, two sisters, started a journey to find Koumyou sanzo, an old friend of their parents, to know why the yokais have become so violent.
> 
> On their road, they meet the sanzo-ikkou. Yet, that sanzo isn't the one the're looking for. what is the meaning of all this?

-Haine: Tsk ... How many yokais will we have to kill? * She said, finishing her last enemy *

-Sayuri: *just gave a violent nudge from behind to a yokai * 2.

The last two yokais seemed to hesitate.

-Yokai: maybe it wasn't a good idea to attack them after all!

-Sayuri: and you just realized that now?

-Haine: it's a bit too late right? * continues to fight with her sword * Not that I enjoy beating the crap out of you, but now you really pissed us off!

-Yokai2: It was wrong to think that they were just two lost girls.

-Haine: Well ... in fact you aren't that wrong.

*After the extermination of the last two yokais, and taking possession of their money, the sisters continued their journey. After 10 minutes they stopped *

-Sayuri: damn we really are lost. I should have taken a map.

-Haine: and if we meet other yokais, I can not guarantee that we will be as good like earlier.

-?: Kyuuuuh!

-Haine: "Kyuuuuh"? onee-sama, did you sneeze?

-Sayuri: Does that sound like a sneeze? I thought it was you, but it was quite high-pitched right?

-Haine: if it's not you, and it's not me... please don't tell me we'll be attacked!

-Sayuri: we have to remain on our guard onee-chan * pulls out her sword dagger and her whip * we don't know what it is, so we must be careful.

-Haine: but uh ... the fact that the sound is a high-pitched, do you really think it's an ambush?

-?: Kyuuuuh!

-Haine: In any case it's getting closer * takes her sword again* I ... I'll go see what's there...(please let it be a squirrel with a cold!) * gets closer to a bush* ehm…onee-sama… would you believe me if I told you I just found ... a dragon?

-Sayuri * joins Haine* : a dragon? * Observes the creature * oh he's white like a snowflake.

-Haine: yes I've never seen one like that *pokes him*

-Sayuri: at least he's not biting.

-Haine: you think it belongs to someone?

-Sayuri: perhaps we're approaching a city.

-?: Hakuryuuuu ... where are you hiding? Raaah! get out of your hiding place, otherwise we can't go and i'm hungry.

-Haine: Haku ... ryu?

-?: Kyuuuuuuuh! * flies away *

-Haine: Aaah! he just jumped out of the bush! Wait little bird! * runs after him and falls on someone *

-Sayuri: Haine, you ok?

-Haine: my apologies.

-?: Huh? Hakuryu I didn't know you could turn yourself into a girl!

-Haine: Do I look like I have a dragon's head to you?

-Sayuri: I think there is a misunderstanding here.

-Hakuryu* lands on a bush *: kyuuuuh!

-Haine: * gets up * Let's get things straight ... I'm not ... a dragon! * with a determined look *

-?: yeah, I noticed ... sorry it was a mistake!

-Haine: say what?

-Sayuri: Who are you?

-Goku: my name is goku, nice to meet you! I was looking for Hakuryu, he's the dragon of my friend hakkai, we have to leave and there's only Hakuryu to carry us.

-Sayuri * looks at Hakuryu and then goku* you kidding? This small dragon can't lift you

-Haine: I find it suspicious. Don't make fun of us!

-Goku: I'm not lying. Hakuryu is our car.

-Sayuri: if we stay silent, you think he might forget that he saw us?

-Haine: hmm but I'm tempted to see how this little dragon can lift this kid. But tell me, are you a yokai by any chance? Like "I take you for idiots to coax you better"

-Sayuri: Since the previous attack we endured, it wouldn't really be surprising.

-Haine: In addition to that, we are lost, so we can only follow!

-Goku: but I am a nice yokai, my friends can prove it to you.

-?: Goku! Hakuryu, are you there?

-?: Where are you hiding monkey? otherwise we'll leave you here, you'll have to live with your brothers.

-Goku: stop calling me monkey you hear me?

-Haine: mon Aaaaaah ...so you're an ape man? Much like the stories mom told us at bedtime ... ehm ... Tarzan isn't it?

-Sayuri: your references are always so impressive.

-Goku: I'm not a monkey! * gets pissed*

-?: Ah goku, there you are!

-Goku: hakkai, these two girls don't want to believe me, I explained them about Hakuryu.

-Hakkai: come now goku, isn't it normal? You didn't believe it at first either.

-Sayuri: so it's true?

-Haine: or is it a joke?

-Hakkai: see for yourself girls.

* Hakuryu turns into a jeep *

-Haine: ... Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! That's the most awesome thing I've ever seen!

-Sayuri: you said the same thing this morning outside a shop where a bell was hanging on the door.

-Haine: well that's… there was no such thing at home.

-?: Ooooh, such beautiful girls in this deserted place!

-Sayuri: Beware of danger! It's approaching ... it's approaching…

-Hakkai: don't worry ladies! It's only Gojyo, he's a friend.

-Haine: why the strange smile?

-Goku: he's a stupid animal!

-Gojyo: what did you say monkey? You wanna fight?

-Hakkai: oh you two, calm down, don't frighten the girls, and if we keep delaying, it's Sanzo who will take care of you.

-Sayuri: Sanzo?

-Haine: Sanzo? you are ... the sanzo ikkou?

-Gojyo * lets go of goku*: why is Sanzo carrying the name of our group?

-Haine: could it be...

-Sayuri: probably. So in that case, we didn't get lost for nothing.

-Gojyo: could be what?

-Haine: * looks at Gojyo more closely * you are...

-Gojyo: before you say anything, I'm not old!

-Haine: yes it is Gojyo!

-Sayuri: then you are Hakkai and you're Goku.

-Hakkai: Well I didn't know we were all that popular * smiles *

-Sayuri: Excuse us, my name is Sayuri, and this is my sister Haine.

-Haine: Pleased to meet you!

-Hakkai: the pleasure is all mine * bows and forces gojyo and goku to do the same *

-Sayuri: we are a little lost. We are looking for the temple where Komyou Sanzo lives, do you know him?

-Hakkai: Komyou ... Sanzo? Aren't you aware…?

-Sayuri: aware of what?

-Hakkai: well ...

-?: Hey, you found that damn dragon? or I'll kill you all.

-Haine: so, you're not really old?

-Gojyo* turns white * I'm not OLD!

-Haine: sure about that?

-Goku* laughs *: gojyo, she's convinced that you're old!

-Gojyo: for you to say that, means you're just a kid huh?

-Haine: heeeeeeee? I'm 18! * gets mad *

-?: who are those two?

-Haine: when we're polite, we say "who is this?" little blonde girl!

-Sayuri: blonde?

-?: Tsk ... * points his gun at Haine* repeat that?

-Hakkai: Sanzo, for goodness sake, drop your weapon.

-Gojyo: pfffrr ... blonde * tries not to laugh *

-Sayuri*points her sword to the blonde * I think it's better if you drop your weapon.

-Hakkai: sayuri excuse me, it's just that Sanzo has quite a temper ...

-Gojyo: he's crazy!

-Sanzo* shoots at Gojyo's direction*

-Gojyo: WHAT THE…. ARE YOU NUTS OR WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!

-Sanzo: so?

-Sayuri: I see ...

-Haine: are you sure that the sanzo ikkou is like that? It's not impostors?

-Sayuri: But…you're not Komyou Sanzo!

-Sanzo * frowns *: as you can see, no.

-Goku: Hey Sanzo, the're lost, could we help them?

-Sanzo: I'm tired of being distracted ... What's your problem?

-Haine: Well, it's just that ... * hides behind her sister * onee-sama, I'm afraid of that guy.

-Gojyo: Don't be afraid, I'm here to protect you from this grumpy monk

-Haine: huh?

-Goku: it's a flirting technique.

-Haine: flitting? onee-sama you know that?

-Hakkai: there's a misunderstanding

-Sanzo: Are you gonna talk or what?

-Sayuri: Haine, don't approach the young man who's looking oddly at us at the moment.

-Goku* starts to laugh *

-Hakkai* tries to hold it back *

-Gojyo: the weird guy huh? I'll have to change tactics.

-Sayuri: he talked about flirting onee-chan, It's seducing.

-Haine: aaah ... NO WAY!

-Sanzo: will you answer my question?

-Sayuri: we're looking for Komyou Sanzo, we must see him, it's an emergency. Do you know where he is?

-Sanzo: and what do you want from him exactly?

-Haine: just answer our question please ... Some things happened, which is why we need to see him.

-Hakkai: Sanzo...

-Sanzo: Well I regret to announce that Komyou Sanzo died long ago.

-Sayuri: w ... what?

-Haine: ... It ... it can't be! * comes closer to Sanzo * how did it…?

-Sanzo: the yokais.

-Haine: * falls on her knees on the ground* so it's true onee-sama ... it wasn't just there. The yokais have really gone crazy.

-Sayuri: Komyou Sanzo...oh my god * tears roll down her cheeks * not him...

-Hakkai: I'm sorry you had to learn this way.

-Haine*trying to dry her tears *

-Gojyo: Sanzo, we can't say that you're good at this.

-Goku: I don't want them to cry!

-Sanzo: Would you rather want me to hide the truth?

-Hakkai * offers a tissue to each girl * calm down, can we help you?

-Haine: we wanted to see him ... to understand ... why yokais have lost their minds.

-Sayuri: because they have...

-Haine: don't say it onee-sama!

-Sayuri: Haine ...

-Haine: it's over now. they aren't in pain where they are. they no longer hear the remarks of petty idiots ...

-Gojyo: I don't understand much, but ... there is a village not far away from here, we will rent a room in a hostel, and you will explain it all with a cleared mind ok?

-Goku: and we shall eat!

-Gojyo: thinking of that at a time like this...

-Hakkai: Sanzo, do you agree?

-Sanzo* sigh *: we'll see.

-Hakkai: I take that as a yes. Come on girls!

-Goku: hey could we order food? * gets sanzo's fan in the face *

-Sanzo: will you shut it?

-Haine: * laughs slightly *

-Gojyo: aaah a smile! you're more talented than you look with women, monkey.

-Goku: Don't call me monkey.

-Haine: onee-sama ... sorry but ... this story, I don't want relive it nor hear it. if you want to talk to them about it, do it when I'm not aware of it please. Sorry again.


	2. Chapter 2

ut it, do it when I'm not aware of it please. sorry again.


End file.
